mymusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Scetal
Scetal is the friendship pairing of Scene and Metal. Most people ship this as friendship because of Mina and Scindie. 'Relationship Dynamic' Metal and Scene have a very unique relationship with each other then the rest of the crew; Metal seems to tolerate Scene more then the others do, and he and Intern 2 seem to be the only ones who watch out for her. Scene seems to enjoy working with Metal, and does whatever he wants her to do. Although Metal gets annoyed with Scene a lot, he always resists yelling at her for the sake of her feelings. According to Scene, the two are best friends. 'Scetal Moments: Documentary' 'Season 1' It Begins Again *Scene was the first person to welcome Metal to MyMusic. *Scene thinks Metal is silly for thinking the fire alarm was an actual fire alarm. *Scene says hello to Metal enthusiastically when he was introduced to the employees. *When Scene accidentally hits Metal with the microphone, Metal tries to contain himself from lashing out at her twice. *When Metal doesn't like the idea of too much work, Scene reassures him that she would do all the work (Indie made Metal do all the work anyway). Displaced *Scene stares at Metal while he screams, "Say what!?!?!?!". *Scene (and Intern 2) show Metal the extra cubical, and squeals. Invisible *Metal complains to Scene (and Intern 2), meaning he sees them as someone he can rely on. *Indie told Scene to tell Metal that Gorgol was here (Even though Metal was standing right next to them). *When Metal comes out naked, Scene (and the rest of the employees) laugh. Duck Face *Scene and Metal (and Intern 2) were working together. *When Scene starts to cry, Metal tells her the sign off wasn't bad, meaning he felt guilty for insulting her performance (Even though Scene wasn't crying about that). *Metal (and Intern 2) watches Scene skip away. Don't Panic! At the Disco *Scene sang to Metal while she ate her chips and would bump her head against his shoulder and cheek while Metal didn't seem to mind too much. *Metal threatens to remind Scene that Fall Out Boy has broken up, if he hears her sing Nyan Cat again; meaning he knows her we'll enough to know her interests. *Scene listens and gives concern looks to Metal when he makes his speech. *Scene tries to reassure Metal that Indies fine, and he gives her a weird look in return. *Scene starts to cry when Metal locks her (and the rest of the employes) in the conference room, and when he screams, "Welcome to Metal Town!!!!" Back in Black *Scene screams (and the rest of the employes) for Metal (and Indie) to let them out of the conference room. Secret Lives *Scene seems curious to why Metal was nervous about a child being in the building. *Scene is the only one who smiles when Metal reveals he has a daughter. Family Therapy *Metal and Scene are working together on the music video. *Scene looks shocked and possibly horrified when Metal introduces his wife. *Metal slams the cake on Scene's head and yells at her, making Scene to run away and cry, but Metal looks guilty as he watches her run. *Scene does what Metal tells her to do, and smiles at him, meaning forgiveness. *When everyone glares at Scene, she only looks to Metal and squeals "whoops!" *Scene cries when Metal puts the cake on her, and she squeals when Metal tells her he's disappointed in her, meaning she cares of what he thinks about her. Trolling and Jolting *Metal is angry at Scene for her camera mistake, but realizes what she did was for the best. Cover Up *When Scene exclaims she almost died and ran away crying, Metal looked concerned and worried. Party Time *Metal is standing close to Scene when watching the news cast and when Lenny enters the party. One Will Die *Metal calls for Scene, and Scene happily goes with him. *Metal holds the door for Scene. *Scene laughs at Metal for accidentally turning the lights off. The Funeral *Metal attends Scene's pre-funeral. *Metal stares at Scene's body with a sad expression. *Metal tells everyone that he will miss Scene. Multiple Personalities? *Metal is filming Scene, which means they are working together despite her condition. *When Metal tells her to "imp it up", he looks very concerned. *Metal stares at Scene discouragely and shakes his head. *Metal talks about Scene during his interview, on how she's been doing, meaning they must spend a great amount of time together. *Metal calls Indie to help with Scene, meaning he's worried and has tried all he can to help her. *Metal is amazed that Scene didn't react to a video of kittens, meaning he knows her likes. *Metal raises his hands up in frustration when Indie leaves, implying that he wants someone to help him help Scene. *Metal never tried to change Scene into Metal Scene since he wanted her to be herself. New Intern? *Metal tells Rayna that Scene will get over her problem, meaning he has faith in her. *Metal whispers to the camera, "I need Scene back." You're Fired *Metal tells Indie how important Scene is to the show. *Metal claps and smiles when he sees Scene return to her old personality. New Boss? *Scene and Metal are sitting next to each other in the conference room. *Scene looks amazed and stares at Metal while he multitasks. Choosing Sides *Metal picks Scene to be part of his team, Scene squeals in delight. *Scene puts her head on Metal's arm, he shrugs uncomfortably, but lets her anyway. *When Scene looks at Metal and sees him sad, she pouts twice. *Scene and Metal are discussing things in the conference room. *Metal tells Scene to put "booty town" in the "no" section, which she happily agrees to do. *Scene is confused on what to write, and looks to Metal for help. *When Scene decides to leave with Hip Hop, Metal is horrified and shouts, "Why Scene?!" Return of the Hipster *When Scene tells the camera that Indie was coming back, Metal came and started freaking out, and Scene only stared and smiled at him. *Scene accidentally whams the microphone onto Metal, but Metal stays patient and gives her a thumbs up. *Scene and Metal are drawn together in Intern 2's flowchart. * After Metal finishes editing the video, Scene stares at him and cheers and grins. *Metal looks down at Scene and smirks at her, she grins back. *When Metal is talking to Indie, Scene stares at him. Company Picnic *Metal stares at Scene when she is speaking to his wife. *Metal grabs Scene's shoulders, making her come closer to him, and demands to know what was in the salad. New Staff?! *When Metal hugs Indie goodbye, Scene looks horrified and sad. The End? *Metal freaks out on the phone when he hears that Scene is in trouble. *Metal nods his head and looks determined when Idol asks for Scene. *Metal gives Idol a look when she starts saying stuff about Scene. *When Scene shouts hello, Metal (and everyone else) yell "Scene" and run to her. *Scene reaches for Metal. *Metal (and everyone else) listens to Scene's proof. *Metal cries, "Thank God you're dyslexic" when Scene reveals her mental illness. *Scene looks to Metal when he speaks. 'Season 2' Hot and Cold *Scene and Metal are working together for the Mosh. *Metal keeps making Scene say "The Mosh" repeatedly. *Scene screams at Metal from annoyance and stomps away. *Metal looks horrified when he watches Scene leave. *Metal calls for Scene to return, "Scene...Scene!...Come back Scene!" This could hint that Metal feels guilty for hurting her feelings or annoying her. I Quit *After Idol throws up on Scene, Scene has her interview and remembers the time when Metal put cake on her head. *During the interview, Metal interrupts and slams a cake on Scene. *Scene starts to cry because of the cake, while Metal is laughing and says, "I love doing that!" Then rushes away. Someone Quits *When Scene runs to Indie, Metal makes a face. *Scene shouts, "We're totally not scripted!" And Metal smirks at her. Breaking Up!? *Scene asks Metal for some advice about boys. *Metal warns her to stay away from boys and relationships. The Wedding and The Baby *Metal attends Scene and Straight Edge's Avatar Wedding. *Metal gave an upset look upon hearing the news about Straight Edge and his lies. 'Fanfiction' *Unthinkable 'Picture Gallery' Metal and Scene.PNG Scetal first.PNG Scetal annoyance.PNG SceneMetal.PNG MetalScene.PNG Metal and Scene live.PNG Category:Ships